El ?
by DeAlme
Summary: ..... Leanlo si quieren saber.... es una historia de una persona es una comedia leanla


El "

**El "?"**

**I Cáp. En Las Entrañas De Mi Madre **

**Hola soy ?, por motivos de seguridad no lo digo además me da vergüenza. Pero en fin les contare mi trágica vida.**

**Al momento de mi nacimiento mi mama ya había tenido 10 hijos, y a sus II siglos de edad decidió tenerme, corrección no se cuido!!. Ella decía. **

**Sra.? : Dios mío que hice yo para parir tanto ¿Porqué no creas la televisión, así tendré algo con que distraerme y no hacer tanto mogi mogi?. **

**Ahhhhh, olvide mencionarles que mi mama es media bruja, y mi papa es medio tarado mejor dicho es tarado completamente como yo.**

**Bueno sigo con mi historia, cuando mi mama estaba preñada porque esa es la palabra; fue a hacerse un ecosonograma para prevenirse de tener 5 muchachos de un solo golpe; el doctor yosimirotukoshitape Lua se le acerca y le dice.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Sra. Ud. Otra vez aquí, bueno le haré el examen por décima vez.**

**Uds se imaginaran que extraño nombre para un doctor especializado en ginecología, el es japonés por eso el nombre japjapjap, bueno el procedió y le dijo a mi madre con un gran animo.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Por fin sr,?. No esta embarazada.**

**Sra.?: Síííííííííí gracias a la televisión y a Dios primeramente.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape lua: No peor es un tumor!! **

**Sra.?: NOOOOOOO (Sorprendida, horrorizada e infeliz). Dc. Ud no entiende estoy embarazada todos los mostruos de mis hijos se ven así por el ecosonograma, pero no importa lo amare como a sus otros 10 hermanos.**

**Mi madre deambulaba por la calle, la gente la miraba extraño todavía no me explico porque. Bueno se encuentra con doña shieshalia y le dice.**

**Doña Shieshalia: Dios mío será que ud piensa montar el orfanato en tero si sigue asi la raza humana se destruirá "claro con los montruos que tiene nadie querrá casarse con ellos y se extinguirá nuestra raza" y ya compro la Tv. Japjapjap (fue sarcástica) **

**Sra.?: Si ya la compre pero es un televisorcito mas blanco que negro, y gracias al canal de los puntitos negros, blancos y grises que saltan solo tuve un hijo.**

**Doña shieshalia: Pero sra.? Eso es estática (los canales que no se ven OK).**

**Sra.?: Ya decía yo que ese canal tenía siempre la misma programación, pero me gusta de todos modos jejejejejejejeje (sonrisa estupida).**

**Doña shieshalia: Ahhh OK "que tonta", si pero como esta su esposo el sr.?, ya supo cual era el sonido misterioso que provenía de su trasero.**

**Sra.?: Si era su bloque jejejejejeje.**

**Doña shieshalia: Que como es eso!**

**Sra.?: Si es que tenia uno de esos aparatitos qu8e suenan lo puyas y después puedes hablar con otra persona.**

**Doña shieshalia: Eso es un celular, y siguiendo con su esposo ¿esta todavía trabajando en la línea?.**

**Sra.?: SÍ pero le salio un viaje para la av. París y por mas que intenta no puede atravesar el océano.**

**Doña shieshalia: XP PLOP.**

**Mi madre al ver que Doña shieshalia cayo al suelo como los personajes de condorito jejejeje se despidió aunque ella no contesto, estaba todavía muy impactada por semejante estupidez. Bueno ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa, cosa que me sorprende por que ella no puede llegar a casa sola. Bueno sigo contándoles, llego y consiguió a mi hermana, ella es muy inteligente pero un poquito atolondrada, no les mentiré ,muy atolondrada.**

**Sra.?:hija? No sabes lo horrible que me ha pasado hija ?... hija ??.**

**Hija?: Presente ah ¿conmigo?.**

**Sra.?: Si mija me paso algo horrible.**

**Hija?: Si que paso!! ¿Te arrebataron cosas que legalmente son tuyas?.**

**Sra.?: Que es eso explícame porque no te entendí nada.**

**Hija?: Que si te asaltaron.**

**Sra.?: No peor hija ?, estoy embarazada, vas a tener un décimo hermanito con quien compartir tu cuarto.**

**Hija?: Pero mama por que no lo das en adopción.**

**Sra.?: No puedo hija, nadie lo aceptaría, además todos mis hijos carecen de un 99.9 de belleza, ve y cuéntaselo a tus 9 hermanos.**

**Al pasar 9 meses del embarazo mi madre estaba preocupada porque yo no daba señal de que estaba ahí y temía que cuando rompiera fuente pensaría que estaba orinando y correría y nacería ahí como 5 de mis hermanos, su temor no era que me ahogara si no el tener que desmanchar la poceta por la sangre. Hasta que al décimo mes y medio decidi nacer.**

**II Cáp. El Parto.**

**Gracias a Dios mi padre había desistido de atravesar el océano y refunfuñando llevo a mi madre al hospital. Haya todos conocían a mi madre especialmente en la sala de parto. Ya en la sala de parto el doctor le dice a mi madre que se prepare y por cierto era el mismo japonés que ya les había contado.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Sra.? Esta preparada.**

**Sra.?:Sí**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: OK abra las piernas y puje cuando yo lo indique.**

**En ese instante mi madre abre las piernas y yo salgo disparado impactando la cara directamente la cara con el suelo.**

**que cosa es esa**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Dios mió que paso.**

**Ah olvide aclararles; es que con los otros partos a mi madre se le puso un poquito grande la que te conté y no necesario que pujara.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Huyyyy que cosa mas fea!! vamos a ver si vuela es un murciélago por que no ha llorado.**

**En ese momento me lanzo al aire pero no pude volar y volví a impactar la cara al suelo y ahí si llore.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Esta bien no es un murciélago pero parece, lléveselo antes de que tenga pesadillas.**

**Sra.?: Si doctor, sin gusto lo haré bueno que sea inteligente como sus otros 10 hermanos.**

**Debo decirles que permanecí dos semanas y media en el hospital; porque mi mama se había llevado la placenta por equivocación pero les contare la llegada de mi mama con lña placenta a la casa.**

**Sra.?: Queridos y horribles hijos ya llegue con el bebe "?" a casa.**

**Mis hermanos dijeron ohhh mama es muy lindo, después de un rato mi madre saca a la placenta de paseo y se encuentra con.**

**Doña shieshalia: Oh sra.? La felicito por fin tiene un hijo mas o menos simpático y como lo va a llamar.**

**Sra.?: Como la gente normal por la boca no.**

**Doña shieshalia: Lógico pero como sera su nombre.**

**Sra.?: Ah lo llamare "?" es muy tranquilo no ha llorado desde que nació bueno me voy por que tengo que alimentarlo.**

**Al momento de alimentar a la placenta mi madre se lo lleva al pezón y piensa que su bebe es muy delicado pero a la vez muy refrescante.**

**Ya han pasado 2 semanas ½ y llaman a mi madre desde el hospital.**

**Hospital: sra.? Se le habla desde el hospital ud ha cometido el error de dejar a su hijo aquí, por favor necesitamos que se lo lleve, su hijo asusta a los pacientes especialmente a los de tercera edad; ellos piensan que es la muerte que ha venido por ellos.**

**Sra.?: No ud esta equivocado!! Yo tengo a mi hermoso bebe"?" aquí, y voy pa'ya para demostrárselo.**

**Mi madre va al hospital con un orgullo inmenso, porque ella pesaba que tenia al bebe perfecto porque no emitía ningún ruido.**

**Mientras tanto yo lloraba en el hospital aterrando a los pobres ancianos, cuando en ese momento entra mi madre dispuesta a pelear con el Dc.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Señora aquí esta su monstruo.**

**Sra.?: No se equivoca mi hijo esta aquí.**

**Y levanta orgullosamente la placenta, y haciéndole cariños le dice muy orgullosamente al Dc.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Pero sr.? Ud se llevo la placenta dejando a su hijo aquí abandonado, pero viéndolo bien la placenta es bonita que esa cosa.**

**Sr.?: Ya decía yo que era muy bonito para ser mío, dime condea muergana!! ¿Con quien me pusiste los CACHOS?.**

**Sra.?: No mi amor, la placenta es de donde come el bebe durante el embarazo; además con quien te engañaría, si nadie se atreve a acercárseme.**

**Sr.?: Ahhhhh con razón, y es verdad nadie se te acerca jejejejejejeje.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: XP PLOP.**

**Sra.?: Pero ¿no se que hacer?.**

**En ese momento mi madre tuvo una gran duda que invadió la única neurona que le funciona. Ella no sabia que hacer si si quedarse conmigo o con la adorable placenta en eso ella piensa (sorprendente no).**

**Sra.?: Dios mío que hago, me quedo me quedo con la pequeña y adorable placenta o me quedo con eso.**

**En eso el Dc, le dice a mi madre.**

**Dc. Yosimirotukoshitape Lua: Sra.? Tiene que entregarme la placenta.**

**El Dc. Brinco a quitársela, y ella como las típicas novelas mexicanas con aire de protagonista, salta desesperada y grita.**

**Sra.?: Es mi hijo…!! No….! Me lo vas a quitar!**

**En eso sigue mi madre pensando con quien quedarse pero un perro placentero la ayudo la ayudo a tomar una decisión, y le arranco la placenta de sus brazos y sin piedad la devoro.**

**Sra.?: NO….!! ASESINO!!**

**Le grito al perro. El perro casi con lagrimas en los ojos y muy arrepentido dijo.**

**Perro placentero: GUAU…….**

**Pero no fue in guau normal fue como un lo siento, en eso mi padre dice.**

**Sr.?: Bueno nos quedaremos con eso.**

**Mi madre me agarro todavía muy afectada por lo que paso, pero creo que me agarro con cariño, vio mi carita maltratada. "Ah se acuerdan que cuando nací el Dc. Me lanzo al aire para comprobar que no era un murciélago". Bueno sigo, vio mi carita muy maltratada y dijo.**

**Sra.?: Bueno no eres tan feo después de todo, bueno viéndote bien Sí!**

**Sr.?: mi cielo, dicen que cuando los niños son feos de pequeños son lindos cuando son grandes.**

**En eso se dirigió a lo que quedo de placenta y dijo.**

**Sr.?: Verdad que si mi bebe lindo (en sentido figurado).**

**Sra.?: Mi amor, el esta aquí.**

**Sr.?: Ah es verdad es que todavía no me acostumbro.**

**Sra.?: Pero todos nuestros hijos no han sido muy lindos que digamos de pequeños y todavía son horribles.**

**Sr.?: Pero bueno hay que tener esperanzas, obsérvalo bien es horrible algún día será Mr. Universo.**

**Mis padres se dirigieron a la casa esta vez si iba yo con ellos y les contaron la trágica noticia a sus hijos.**

**Sra.?: Mis queridos hijos ?,?,?,?,?, ?,?,?,?,?.**

**Ojo recuerden que ? se refiere a nuestros nombres, ah y cuando haya un símbolo de interrogación y una variable (x) elevada es por el orden en que nacieron.**

**Hijo?X8: ¿Que pasó?**

**Sra.?: blablablalablablablablalablablablablalabla.**

**Todos: O.O.**

**Hija ?: que horrible! Pero eso es nuestro hermanito, no es tan lindo como la placenta, y pues ¿como se va a llamar?**

**Sra.?: "?".**

**Hijo ?: ¿En honor a la placenta?**

**Sr.?: si como las placenta que tanto amamos.**

**Toda mi familia se empezó a acostumbrarse a mi, pero nunca olvidaron a la placenta "?".**

**III Cáp. Mis Primeros Meses.**

**Yo me sentía rechazado, humillado, marginado, maltratado y sentía envidia por una maldita placenta que a la final era mas bonita que yo.**

**En fin se acuerdan que les mencione que mi madre era media bruja, y si no se acuerdan tienen una pésima memoria. Bueno ella trato de ponerse en contacto desde el mas allá con la placenta, y para eso reunió a toda la familia, se tomaron de las manos e invocaron a su tan amada placenta.**

**La familia: Oh hermosa, adorable y perfecta placenta manifiéstate!! Demuéstranos otra vez tu morada y transparente piel y tu sangre delicada. AHUM, AHUM, AHUM, AHUM, MANIFIESTATE YA.**

**En eso se escucha un misterioso ruido como un tock, tock en eso se escucha.**

**Yujuuuu………….. Estoy aquí, aquí.**

**Mi familia muy alegre pero a la vez muy aterrados se miran todos admirados porque por primera vez mi madre tiene éxito.**

**Sra.?: dime mi querida placenta ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Estas comiendo bien? Respondeme!!**

**En eso vuelve a gritar ayúdenme el perro me esta comiendo me esta comiendo ayuda ahhhhhhhhhh.**

**Sra.?: Dios mío todavía tiene el trauma que le dejo el perro al momento de su muerte.**

**En eso sigen los gritos de auxilios, y mi madre le grita.**

**Sra.?: Como te sientes.**

**Pero se dan cuenta de que es Doña Shieshalia y ella les dice.**

**Doña Shieshalia: Cuerda de brutos ignorantes no ven que soy yo, además esa estupida placenta no tenía vida.**

**Sr.?: Has herido nuestros sentimientos al hablar asi de nuestro difunto hijo.**

**Sra.?: Si es verdad una persona que dice esas cosas de un bebe no es buena y si no es buena no puede ser nuestra amiga, ah y por ultimo devuélveme la caja de fósforos que te preste la semana pasada.**

**Doña Shieshalia: Pero ya las use.**

**Sra.?: No importa no dicen que son desechables así no tienes excusa de que los tiraste a la basura, además las cajas de fósforos hoy en día están muy caras OK.**

**Mi madre es muy tacaña por si ya se dieron cuenta, y desde ese instante mi familia y Doña Shieshalia se hicieron enemigos para siempre, y como todo cuento de hadas tiene una bruja malvada. Pero que tonto soy esto no es un cuento de hadas, esto es como dice un compañero de clases es una historia vallenata porque solo es sufrimiento, ustedes dirán que si me salgo del tema pro es la única forma de sentir que estoy hablando con alguien aunque sea a través de una hoja de papel.**

**Bueno continuo, después que mi familia se canso de ponerse en contacto con la placenta, las cosas en casa se calmaron un poco y estaban tratando de quererme. Yo sentía que podía llenar el agujero que había dejado la placenta e hice lo mejor que pude, pero como todo en la vida me sale mal no pude llenarlo. Hey hasta ahora no les he contado nada de mis hermano, les diré que todos son muy inteligentes pero muy feos, perdón muy, muy, muy, pero muy feos como yo; no ojala yo fuera feo como ellos yo soy peor.**

**Perdón sigo contando la historia, ellos estudiaban en un colegio de monjas llamado "C.H.A.V.E.Z" ojo son sus iniciales; les diré que significa "Colegio de las Hermanitas Amargadas, Viejas, Enanas y comedoras de Zanahorias" ha pensaron otra cosa verdad, este colegio quedaba en una población de Venezuela mas poblada de chinos, no creerán que es muy grande lo contrario mas bien, ese pueblo se llama chinocoa. Bueno sigo hablando de mis hermanos todos tuvieron buenas notas, se graduaron, y hicieron su vida, claro sin salir de la casa jejeje ósea ahora éramos mas en la casa , menos mal la abuela estaba muerta porque si no hubiese parido mas gente. Guauuuu…. Caray creo que herede la brujería de mi madre, como lo se. Si soy estupido verdad que todo eso ya paso y solo estoy echando el cuento.**

**Bueno ahora les contare de mi. Ya estoy aprendiendo a caminar lógico ya tenia 14 mese ½ y ya medio sabia caminar jejeje, y veo a mi alrededor toda la casa y siento ganas de explorarla, al momento de explorarla me doy cuenta de lo horrenda que es y encuentro a mi madre discutiendo con mi padre sobre unas sospechas.**

**El desde unas semanas atrás estaba muy extraño, mi madre pensaba que lo estaba engañando, y muy alterada le dijo.**

**Sra.?: ?, que te pasa estas muy extraño, que son todas esas salidas y para rematar duras 2 días por ahí. No me mientas con quien me estas engañando, T-T, T-T yo prefiero separarme de ti antes de que me pongas los cuernos además todavía estoy joven y puedo conseguir un viejo millonario.**

**Sr.?: Mi vida!! Que palabras son esas yo no te estoy engañando, y si no lo sabias o tu neurona no se acuerda que yo soy transportista y hago viajes largos. **

**Además que mujer se atrevería a tu sabes conmigo soy muy feo, y yo no levanto pero ni el pi………………….. **

**Sra.?: Bueno eso si es verdad!! Pero porque estas tan sospechoso últimamente, estas muy extraño.**

**Sr.?: Yo no estoy nada sospechoso esas son ideas tuyas.**

**Sra.?: Si cada vez que estamos cenando la familia entera te pones a sudar frió.**

**Sr.?: Ah bueno…. Es que… yo….me co….mi….. todo el jamón que nos regalo tu madre en nuestra boda.**

**Sra.?: ¡QUE! Por que hiciste eso prefería que me pusieras los cuernos, a que te comieras el jamón que nos regalo mi madre, con razón tus gases atómicos todos los días.**

**Sr.?: Ya cálmate, respira profundamente.**

**Sra.?: Bueno esta bien estoy calmada, pero ¿como sabia?, eso tenía una especie de conservador para que no se pudriera!!**

**Sr.?: Ahh con razón sabía así, pero estaba sabroso. Perdóname te amo mi cosa rara.**

**Sra.?: yo también te amo mi especto horroso. **

**Después de todo esa cursilería, nuestra vida fue normal, bueno no les mentiré pasaron muchas cosas estupidas pero que no valen la pena mencionar.**

**Ya han paso los años y tengo 3 1/2 ósea pasaron tres años y m jejejejeje, mis chistes son estupidos cierto!**

**Mis padres se preguntaban muchas cosas acerca de mi, decían que yo era un niño extraño.**

**Hijo ?X3: Padres no les parece extraño que "?" no hable todavía.**

**Sra.?: Sí es verdad ese niño no habla todavía, yo a su edad por lo menos decía agua, papa, mama pero el no emite ningún sonido.**

**Sr.?. Bueno yo aprendí a hablar casi a los 2 1/2 años, pero el ya tiene 3 1/2 ya esta un poco viejito**

**Hija ?: Pero papa Albert Ainstein solo hablo hasta los 4 años y mes unos de los mejores genios de la humanidad, se acuerdan Uds. Son de su época.**

**Sra.?: Sí yo me acuerdo de el, ¿creo?**

**Yo: pero ya yo se hablar y muy bien por si no se habían dado cuenta.**

**Todos los ?: O.O Queeeeeeeeeeeeee XP PLOP.**

**Sr.?: Noooo por que hablaste no te pudiste aguantar hasta los 4 años para que fueras un genio como Albert Ainstein. Cállate y no hables hasta que tengas 4 años para que funcione.**

**Hija ?: Papa no seas tramposo así no funciona.**

**Sra.?: ¿Y en que momento aprendiste a hablar?, ¿Quién te enseño?**

**Yo: Yo se hablar desde hace mucho tiempo y me enseño la televisión. **

**Yo siempre trate de hablarles, pero ustedes siempre me ignoraron siempre estaban hablando de la estupida placenta esa y me hicieron a un lado snif, snif, snif. A veces siento que no soy parte de esta familia por que no me toman en cuenta.**

**Sra.. Sí hijo si te tomamos en cuenta lo que pasa es que todavía te creemos muy niño.**

**Todos dijeron que me querían y me tranquilice. **

**IV Cáp. Mi Mejor Amigo.**

**Bueno mi vida estuvo normal hasta que me di cuenta que no tenia amigos, y muy preocupado pero exigente le dije a mi madre.**

**Yo: Quiero un amigo ya!!**

**Sra.?: Pero hijo los amigos no se contratan se ganan con el tiempo, pero viendo tu caso creo que los contrataras.**

**En ese momento mi madre no supo que hacer y pensó.**

**Sra.?: tengo una idea por que no juegas con el perro de la casa.**

**Yo: ¿Con cual de los dos mi papa o camier?**

**Sra.?: Con Camier lógico y ¿por que dices que tu padre es un perro?**

**Yo: Porque tu siempre lo dices.**

**Sra.?: Bueno pero soy yo nunca más vuelvas a decir eso Ok bueno si dilo de vez en cuando delate de mi suegra jejejejejeje.**

**Bueno mejor sal a jugar con el perro.**

**Mi madre me llevo al patio para que jugara con Camier, pero cuando me acerque este echo un brinco muy asustado empezó a correr y yo estaba corriendo detrás de el, parecía una persecución, en vista de que el perro huía Salí llorando y gritando.**

**Yo: Maaaaaaaa snif, snif, snif pero ni el perro me quiere no quiere jugar conmigo.**

**Sra.?: seguro se asusto, pero no te preocupes yo sabia que pasaría eso y tengo una solución preparada para ese problema.**

**Mi madre se fue corriendo hacia la nevera y saco un pedazo de carne de mapurite y me la ato a la espalda, claro eso era con la intención de que el perro jugara conmigo.**

**Sra.?: Ya estas listo para ir a jugar con Camier, anda ve.**

**El perro cuando me vio se asusto de nuevo, pero cuando vio el pedazo de mapurite empezó a perseguirme y yo pensaba que estaba jugando conmigo, bueno esos momentos duraron mucho hasta que Camier un día ya cansado de perseguir esa cosa mse confundió. **

**Camier: Qué haré estoy confundido**

**El pobre Camier quedo muy confuso no sabía que cosa hacer, si seguir persiguiendo a la cosa por el jugoso pedazo de mapurite que por cierto ya tenia años tratando de agarrar (claro lógico lo tenia amarrado a la espalda) o si correr lejos de esa cosa, en eso piensa.**

** T-T, T-T, no quiero perseguir a esa cosa pero si no como moriré T-T, T-T snif, snif.**

**Tam, tam, tam, tammmmmmm (suspenso).**

**Camier: Que ****mas**** me da me la he pasado toda la vida persiguiendo a esos monstruos.**

**Bueno esos momentos marcaron mi vida, y de por vida ahm les explicare. Eso ocurrió a los 6 años cuando iba a entrar al Zinder.**

**El perro seguía persiguiendo el pedazo de mapurite que me pusieron el la espalda cuando era pequeño (jajajaja duro mucho tiempo no). El perro hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzar tan anhelada carne, pero no pudo llegar y me mordió el trasero.**

**Yo: O.O**

**Hasta ese momento yo tuve un trasero hermoso, esta bien no les mentiré no era hermoso era fantástico; mi madre decía que eso era la único atracción que tenia, y que si me desviaba lo sabrían apreciar, nunca entendí ese dicho, pero…… ¡Dios! Me he desviado mucho…….. de la historia prosigo.**

**El perro hizo el esfuerzo por la carne pero mordió mi trasero así seria el hambre que se lo comió. Y murió por esa carne putrefacta.**

**Camier: XP PLOP ( OjO es un XP PLOP de muerte).**

**Quiero advertirles que ese fue el momento mas traumado de mi vida, mi mejor amigo y mi trasero se habían ido para siempre.**

**Después de eso fuimos a la tienda de mascotas, pero ningún animalito se quiso ir conmigo, desde ese momento estuve solo para siempre snif snif.**

**V Cáp. El Jardín De Niños.**

**La mañana del 15 de septiembre de 1998, mi madre se ve angustiada y hace el siguiente comentario a la familia en pleno desayuno.**

**Sra.?: Querida familia he decidido que "?" entre al kinder.**

**Hija ?: Pero mama ya no esta muy viejo para entrar en el kinder, porque no lo crías para que sea casero y haga la limpieza en el hogar, en un futuro vendrá un presidente que echara al país aperder y mi hermanito será una buena hormiga del gobierno y la gente lo querrá por eso bueno de que lo querrán no estoy segura .**

**Sr.?: Hija que es una ¿hormiga del gobierno?.**

**Hija ?: Son esas personas que limpian la calle. Además, si no estudia el mismo presidente creara unas misiones, y en el año 2008 podrá entrar en una, y en 2 meses será bachiller, y en 1 año será medico. Que hermoso me lo imagino con bata.**

**Hijo?X7: Corrección hermoso no.**

**Hija ?: bueno es verdad. Que te parece lo que pienso mama esta bien mi corrección.**

**Sra.?: Si la parte del presidente sí, pero lo del niño feo no. El va ha estudiar y cuando este 1ero de CS "E";, tendrá una oportunidad que no podremos desperdiciar, y pediremos una beca.**

**Hija ?: Síííííí ya me viene a la mente, l monja Sor-Senneger, anunciara por micrófono " el alumno "?" ha pedido una beca sigan su ejemplo cuerdas de flojos" pero eso lo va a humillar delante de todo el colegio. Pero madre no puedo ver cual será esa gran oportunidad, mis predicciones no están muy claras.**

**Sra.?: Hija se ira a europa.**

**Les contare que mi hermana también heredo la brujería que ha permanecido en mi familia por largos siglos. En fin yo no entendía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando pero estaban trazando mi futuro y mi destino. En ese momento me agarra y me dice.**

**Sra.?: Hijo vamos a buscar una escuelita.**

**(Como autor de esta tragicomedia he decidido el tema I FELL GOOD par la búsqueda de una escuelita JapJapJapJapJap. Para explicarme mejor mientras lean el siguiente párrafo deben tener esta canción en su cabeza OK y si no se la saben búsquenla. Porque es como las escenas donde buscan algo , nadie habla y solo esta el tema de una canción).**

**Escuelita Yomecomotuarepita: Potf (puerta en la cara)**

**Escuelita Yaseiralbaño: Potf**

**Escuelita La Caridad: Potf**

**Escuelita Florentino y el Diablo: Potf**

**Escuelita Hoowarts de magia y hechicería: Lo siento señora aunque su hijo es una clase de troll deformé no lo podemos aceptar ni como espécimen raro POTFFFFFFF.**

**Hasta que por fin encontramos otra escuela que acepto hablar con nosotros, y entramos al Pequeño Cotolengo y me hicieron algunas preguntas.**

**Directora del Pequeño Cotolengo: Sra.? Lo siento mucho pero su hijo no tienen la capacidad intelectual que exigimos.**

**Sra.?: Pero si es un alberge para gente especial ósea mongolitos no!!**

**Directora del Pequeño Cotolengo: Sí pero nosotros exigimos IQ de por lo menos superior a 1, pero su hijo posee un IQ de 0,5.**

**Sra.?: Pero si esto no es una escuela es un alberge no se necesita promedio.**

**Directora del Pequeño Cotolengo: POTFFFFFF y no vuelva.**

**Sra.?: Que haré, ya sé lo llevare a un colegio que aceptan todo tipo de gente al Colegio C.H.A.V.E.Z**

**Mi madre corrió hasta el colegio y pidió una sita con la directora Sor-Raimunda, ella es muy cariñosa, tierna y comprensiva es extraño encontrar una monja así, todos por cariño le decían Sor-Ra. **

**Sra.?: Hermana yo quisiera inscribir a mi hijo "?" en esta institución tan maravillosa.**

**En ese momento mi madre se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que en realidad pensaba sobre ese colegio.**

**Sor-Ra: Pero porque a esta edad porque no lo inscribió antes.**

**Sra.?: Es que………………….**

**En ese preciso instante paso el tren del pueblo.**

**Tren: Chúúú, chu,chuúú.**

**Y lógico la hermana no escucho nada pero como no le interesaba se hizo la que si escucho.**

**Sor-Ra: Magnifico empiezas el lunes.**

**Yo: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**RATO DESPUES.**

**Yo: mamá yo no quiero ir a la escuela.**

**Sra.?: Pero tienes que ir o quieres repetir la maldición de la familia que ha permanecido en ella durante generaciones.**

**Yo: Cual es esa maldición a mamá.**

**Sra.?: Bueno es 1) Ser feos **

**2) Parir como conejos.**

**3) No ser normales.**

**Yo: Pero mama ya non es un poco tarde para eso, ya yo presento todos los síntomas.**

**Sra.?: ¡OH! Ah comenzado, lo presiento tienes que ir a la escuela lo mas pronto posible.**

**Yo: Pero mama ¿Que tiene que ver la maldición con la escuela?**

**Sra.?: bueno en realidad no lo se pero tienes que ir a la escuela.**

**Yo: Pero mama me dirán monstruo feo.**

**Sra.?: Y que no es verdad, además los niños no mienten.**

**En ese preciso momento me sentí humillado por mi propia madre, ella que era sangre de mi sangre, carne de mi carne, moco de mi moco, y otras cosas asquerosas que ya se están imaginando; bueno basta ya de tantos refranes, sigo con la historia, yo baje mi pequeña y horripilante carita hacia al suelo y comencé a llorar.**

**Sra.?: XP OPS, lo siento mi cachicamo atropellado no eres tan feo!! Te aseguro que en la escuela abra niños peores, bueno no perores pero un poquitico menos feos que tu, además serás el burro viejo de la clase, y si se meten contigo no les pegues le chismoseas a la profesora.**

**Yo. Snif, snif, snif me compras un helado.**

**Sra.?: Sí pero si te lo compro tendrás que llevar tus zapatos viejos al colegio. **

**Yo: Pero esos están rotos!!**

**Sra.?: Si pero eso se arregla con teipe negro.**

**Bueno llego el lunes, por fin mi primer día de escuela; mi madre entraba muy orgullosa como si llevara un Aenstein o seguro pensaba dejarme y no volver.**

**Mientras yo entraba, los niños corrían espan5tados diciendo el coco vino por nosotros CORRAN!! Me sentía mal pero orgulloso al mismo tiempo de una forma u otra me tenían miedo y podría convertirme en el más temible del colegio claro después de Sor-Senneger.**

**Al momento que se fueron los padres todos los niños empezaron a llorar menos yo. La maestra sorprendida se acerca y me pregunta.**

**M. Girasol: Niño ¿como te llamas?**

**Yo: yo me llamo "?".**

**M. Girasol: Que extraño nombre. Niño porque no estas llorando como los otros niños ¿no te hacen falta tus padres?**

**Yo: No.**

**M. Girasol: No ni un poquito!!**

**Yo: No, ¡si siempre intentaron deshacerse de mi! Pro yo siempre volvía a la casa. Una vez me dejaron en un restaurant en margarita, en un hotel, en el recinto sanitario, pero los indigentes me devolvieron a casa por que no me querían.**

**M. Girasol: Entonces debes ser un niño muy inteligente!!**

**Yo: No yo no soy inteligente, mis padres son estupidos, siempre me pusieron la dirección en la mano como una pulserita, además ellos pensaban que se deshacían de mi pero yo siempre ,me montaba con calma en la parte trasera del auto, y no decía ni una palabra, tu vieras las caras de felicidad que ponían mis padres :-D, :-D, pero cuando me veían se ponían a llorar T-T ,T-T.**

**M. Girasol: Pobre niño, pero por suerte estas en mi cloaca, me pareces muy inteligente y muy lindo, bueno……. Lo ultimo no te lo0 tomes tan enserio bueno…….. mejor dicho no lo tomes en serio.**

**esos fueron los momentos más lindos y ag4radables de mi vida. Fue la única persona que me comprendió, pero todo eso cambio. **

**VI Cáp. El Horror.**

**Mis día de preescolar con la maestra Girasol fueron grandiosos. Pero como las cosas buenas no son para siempre ocurrió una tragedia.**

**Una mañana yo espero impaciente a mi maestra, pero ella nunca llego. Después de tanta espera, le informan a mi madre que mi nueva tutora será la maestra Nola-Conozco, pero ella no entendió y discutió con Sor-Ra.**

**Sra.?: ¿Quién es esa profesora no la conozco? **

**Sor-Ra: Si ella misma es. La profesora Nola-Conozco.**

**Sra.?:Ah usted tampoco la conoce entonces ¿Quién la conoce?**

**Sor-Ra: Dios!! Nola-Conozco se llama ella.**

**Sra.?: Pero si no la conozco como quiere que sepa como se llama.**

**Sor-Ra: mejor lleve a su niño a clases.**

**Mi madre me llevo a clases, pero yo parecía no estar presente en ella y suspiraba por mi maestra y preguntaba donde estaba pero no conseguía respuesta.**

**Nola-Conozco: Despierta mocoso, no te duermas en la camita de la casita.**

**Yo: ¿pero si son para dormir?**

**Nola-Conozco: Si pero para niños bonitos levántate de ahí.**

**Yo: Seré feo pero soy muy inteligente yo se hablar al revés.**

**La maestra con un aire de sobrada me dice.**

**Nola-Conozco: oy es ralbah rojem euq ut aesó.**

**En eso yo muy experto le digo.**

**Yo: Pero yo se hablar mas rápido que ud. Observe.**

**En ese momento me doy la vuelta dandole la espalda a la maestra y le digo.**

**Yo: Vez que yo hablo mas rápido que tu.**

**Nola-Conozco: XP PLOP. Para que se te quite la estupidez me harás un informe de 100 palabras, sobre la estupidez humana.**

**Yo: Pero maestra ud. No me ha enseñado a leer ni a escribir.**

**Nola-Conozco: ah es verdad bueno me harás entonces unos dibujos sobre la estupidez humana. **

**Me esmere muchísimo, en vano porque a la vieja les gustaron pero no me dio la nota que dormida no!! Además me dijo que eran horribles.**

**Reloj: tic,**** tac, tic. tac.**

**Yo: aquí están mis dibujos.**

**Estos son mis padres.**

**La estupida placenta y mis 10 hermanos.**

**Yo envidiando a la estupida placenta.**

**Y por ultimo ud. Y yo pelando.**

**Les gustan!!**

**Nola-Conozco: Son horribles pero todos representan la estupidez humana. Pero bota el chicle.**

**Yo: Pero no es chicle, es moco.**

**Nola-Conozco: GUAKKKKK **

**Yo. ¿Quiere uno hay mucho de donde salio?, tiene proteínas y mucho calcio, y ud. Necesita calcio.**

**Nola-Conozco:**** Bueno si tiene calcio………… pues dame.**

**Yo: Tome.**

**Me metí el dedo en la nariz y digo.**

**Yo: Tome este todavía esta fresco.**

**Nola-Conozco: Gump, bueno no sabe tan mal después de todo, pero ni creas que dándome calcio te salvaras, yo no soy una profesora que acepta sobornos.**

**Así fueron todas las clases la maestra no me soportaba, y yo a ella tampoco. Y para no verme mas decidió adelantarme y por fin estuve en primer grado con otros niños de mi edad, por fin no fui más el burro viejo del salón.**

**Pero para mi sorpresa después que la profesora se libro de mi cayo desde un autobús en movimiento. Esa vieja era como un gato no moría a pesar de que tenia todos los años del mundo, en fin quedo enyesada desde las patas de gallina hasta las garras de los pies. Yo no me alegre de lo que le había pasado a la profesora, pero tampoco me importo. Después que mi madre se entero de la noticia me dijo que yo era un manito de pupo, porque todo lo que tocaba se volvía mierda, además yo era de mala suerte para todos, corrección no era soy.**

**VIII Cáp. O.O Una Trágica Verdad O.O**

**Luego de entrar a 1er grado escucho a la directora Sor-Simanda hablando con mi madre,**

**Sra.?: Sor y que paso con la maestra girasol.**

**Sor-Simanda: Bueno bla,bla,bla,bla,bla,blabla.**

**Ellas dijeron muchas cosas que no entendí si no hasta hoy y hasta hoy no recuerdo lo que dijeron, en fin cabe destacar que no era lo que yo pensaba. Yo ah se me olvido decirles que mi madre es muy chismosa perdón no les dije bien no es chismosa es encargada de esparcir la noticia en la comunidad.**

**Sor-Simanda: Yo escuche que se caso con un joven guapo.**

**Sra.?: Que hombre guapo, si se caso con el abuelo de Hulk!! **

**Sor-Simanda: ¿Con el abuelo de Hulk? **

**Sra.?: Sí con un viejo rabo verde jajajaja.**

**Sor-Simanda: Seguro fue por su dinero.**

**Sra.?: Pues claro, ud. Cree que a una mujer le gusta cambiar pañales y menos si son extra-grandes.**

**Sor-Simanda: Ojala se me hubiese presentado esa oportunidad HUMMMM (suspiro).**

**Sra.?: ¿Hermana porque suspira?**

**Sor-Simanda: No por nada.**

**Sra.?: Bueno sigo con el chisme, perdón con la información que tengo que esparcir, en fin ella lo que dijo fue que no queria seguir cuidando a esos mocosos.**

**Esas palabras penetraron en mi pobre corazoncito como un flechazo, iuuuuu que cursi eso ya paso de moda, mejor como un balazo de una 350 que perforo mi pobre corazoncito. Donde estaba esa profesora adorable que amaba a sus niños, bueno el dinero cambia a todos.**

**Después de haber oído esas horribles palabras mi nueva profesora que se llamaba Rayito de Luna Nueva, me llevo al salón de clases, ella era un poco gordita, no muy gordita, para pasar por la puerta tenía que entrar de costas y meter bien la barriga, ah también era soltera nunca comprendí porque hasta ahora, pero era muy cariñosa y todos por cariño le decíamos maestra Boliqueso. **

**M. Boliqueso: Niños conozcan a su nuevo compañero de clase el es "?".**

**Todos pensaron que nombre ten extraño tenia.**

**La Pelua: ¿Qué cosa es esa nuestro nuevo hámster? **

**Esa estupida Pelua se la creía que rea lo máximo, la mas inteligente, la mas bonita , etc. Y se creía la ultima prestobarba del chino, pero en realidad era la niña mas odiosa, envidiosa y desagradable del salón, nunca hizo amigos por ser tan presumida, por esa razón me sentí conectado con ella y fue mi primer amor.**

**M. Boliqueso: No Pelua!! Se respetuosa. Eso es….. perdón el es nuestro nuevo compañero denle la bienvenida.**

**Todos los niños: Hola "?"**

**Yo: Hola.**

**Niños: BUUAAAAAA: HUUUUUUUUU (pita).**

**M. Boliqueso: Siéntate atrás de la pelua por favor.**

**Yo: Hummmmm ("V").**

"**v"**

**La Pelua: O.O NOOOOOO.**

**M. Boliqueso: Hoy aprenderemos el abecedario.**

**La Pelua: No podemos aprender otra cosa, como por ejemplo Pitágoras tras las rejas.**

**M. Boliqueso: El no estuvo preso!! Pelua .**

**La Pelua: Pues claro que sí, ud. No sabia que ella tenia muchos problemas.**

**La Pelua era una de esas niñas feministas, bueno todas las mujeres de esta época son feministas menos mi madre, ahhh es verdad que mi madre no es de esta época.**

**M. Boliqueso: Pelua Pitágoras era un hombre.**

**La Pelua: ¿AH? Ya lo sabía, solo la estaba probando. En fin no9 podemos aprender otra cosa, yo ya se leer.**

**M. Boliqueso: Síííí veamos.**

**La maestra Boliqueso era muy astuta y le paso un folleto de crema de afeitar.**

**M. Boliqueso: Vamos lee eso.**

**La Pelua: por supuesto.**

**La Pelua puede ser la reina de nuestras vidas.**

**Lógico imbento esa parte por que no sabia como empezar ya que no sabia leer muy bien.**

**La Pelua: Pepero… podemos… des..hacer…nos.. de ella.. con… la nue…va cre…ma de afefefeitar…. ¡QUE! Esto es falso mejor invento. **

**M. Boliqueso: Sigue leyendo.**

**La Pelua: AJH ya comprendo podemos deshacernos de lla enviándola a un castillo! Sírvanme esclavos!!**

**M. Boliqueso: Cálmate mejor llamo a tus padres.**

**La pelua en realidad no sabia leer como ella decía y se alteraba de nada. La maestra hablo con sus padres y quedaron de acuerdo en reenviarla a preescolar. Ese también fue un momento traumático para mi vida, el primer día que la conozco y el despu4s se va para siempre. **

**Bueno pasaron los años y aprendí a leer pero no muy bien, sumar, restar, y pase a 3er grado.**

**VIII Cáp. Mi Peor Oso.**

**Mi pero oso fue en una clase común y corriente. Les contare, ese día me había levantado con un malestar y le dije a mi madre.**

**Yo: Mama no quiero ir a clases me siento muy mal.**

**Sra.?: Que vergüenza!! Tu hermana la placenta nunca habria echo eso.**

**Yo: pero tengo ganas de guak vomitar.**

**En ese momento solté un vomito como el que lanzo Linda Bleer en el exorcista.**

**Yo: GUAKKK; GUAKKKKKKK.**

**Sra.?: Aja con que te volviste bulímico no!! Como castigo irasa a la escuela.**

**La ignorancia de mi madre le permitió dejarme ir a clase.**

**Pase toda la mañana mas achantado de lo normal, ese día tenia un a exposición sobre los indígenas de Venezuela y ahí paso todo.**

**Yo: los indígenas se situaban en una pequeña aldea situada en el territorio de……….**

**En ese preciso instante me invadieron unas ganas de… bueno… uds. ya saben de que hablo, y como todavía no sabía ir al baño solo empecé a gritar.**

**Yo: Ya me cago, ya me cago.**

**Yo me retorcía tratando de aguantar y u7no de los mas tontos de la clase empezó a preguntar.**

**Tontín: Maestra donde queda el territorio Yamekgo.**

**Aplicón: Justo ahíííí.**

**El levanto su dedo en dirección a mi y ahí me percate de que estaba evacuado, bueno esta bien lo diré que estaba cagado, en pocas palabras mi reacción en ese momento fue llorar. Mientras la maestra llamaba a mi madre.**

**Teléfono: RIMMMMMM; RIMMMMMM; RIMMMMMM Nojoda contesta ya me estoy cansando de gritar.**

**Sra.?: Aló.**

**M. Boliqueso: Buenos días con la Sra.?**

**Sra.?: Quien es esa AHHH soy yo que pasa.**

**M. Boliqueso: Es de la escuela, su hijo tuvo un problema.**

**Sra.?: No otra vez no, a cuantos niños infarto "?".**

**M. Boliqueso: No a ninguno gracias a dios eso no paso mas desde el segundo grado cuando infarto a tres niños de intercambio de Europa., gracias a su hijo ya no recibiremos ni enviaremos alumnos de intercambio, bueno sigamos con le tema su hijo se evacuo en le salón.**

**Sra.?: ¿Qué es evacuar?**

**M. Boliqueso: Pues se hizo pupo en el salón y queremos que venga a limpiarlo a el y a la popo.**

**Sra.?: O.O NOOOOO ya sabia esto XP PLOP:**

**M. Boliqueso: Alo, alo, aloooo pum (colgó).**

**Mientras mi madre venia, yo seguía con mis monitos cagados y llorando. De repente llega mi madre como Godzila esa cara que tenía huy de solo acordarme me asusto.**

**Sra.?: ¿Donde esta?**

**Todos los niños: IUUUU ahí.**

**Mi madre venia hacia a mi ya no como Godzila mas bien como una nazi dispuesta a eliminar su objetivo (la popo), cuando me puso las manos encima me bajo el pantalón en frente de todos, y de su bolso saco un papel higiénico que parecía lija y me limpio delante de todos y por si fuera poco me mando a recoger… ya saben… la popo. Una madre normal lo haría ella y llevaría su hijo a casa.**

**Todos los niños: jap, jap, jap, jap, jap ,jap , jap, jap, jap.**

**M. Boliqueso: ¿No se lo va llevar? **

**Sra.?: No para que!! Que siga jugando con sus amiguitos.**

**Yo: O.O**

**Todos los niños: jap, jap, jap, jap, jap ,jap , jap, jap, jap.**

**Después que mi madre se fue todos los niños empezaron a carcajear y me llamaron territorio Yamekgo, ese fue mi apodo para siempre, no mentira solo hasta 7mo grado.**

**IX Cáp. Camisa Azul Ya Voy.**

**Bueno llego el gran día, por fin estoy en 7mo año en el colegio "C.H.A.V.E.Z". Para mi eso significaba mucho porque seria como decirlo... como una nueva vida.**

**Llego el momento en que Sor-Senneger llamaba a los alumnos para decirles en que sección quedaron. Mi ilusión era no quedar con mis antiguos compañeros pero, por desgracia la monja dijo……….**

**Sor-Senneger: El alumno "?" Dios asta cuando tendremos a esta familia aquí pase adelante y me puso el habito seleccionador.**

**Habito seleccionador: esta difícil…….. hummmm.**

**Yo: Por favor con mi antigua sección no.**

**Habito seleccionador: con que en tu antigua sección no heeee. porque.**

**Yo: Porque estarán toda la vida metiéndose conmigo.**

**Habito seleccionador: en tu sección he entonces Griffindor!!.**

**Sor-Senneger: "?" Despierte ud. Ha quedado en la sección "D", tiene suerte quedo con sus antiguos compañeros.**

**En realidad nada de eso había sucedido estaba simplemente soñando pero prefería ese sueño 1000. veces que la realidad.**

**Esas fueron las palabras mas horrendas que había escuchado en mi vida, claro después de lo maestra Girasol.**

**Yo caminaba muy lentamente como un prisionero sentenciado a muerte, mientras mis compañeros gritaban eufóricos en una misma voz territorio Yamekgo, territorio Yamekgo.**

**Mientras me integraba al grupo llego una profesora rubia, con pinta de árabe ella seria nuestra nueva profesora de ingles se llamaba Aliba y su apellido era Ba.**

**Aliba-Ba: Síganme.**

**Ella nos llevo hasta unos de los salones que estaban en la segunda planta del colegio y nos informo.**

**Aliba-Ba: Buenos días muchachos yo soy la profesora Aliba-Ba, y seré su profesora guía y de ingles, por lo tanto deben llamarme teacher. Bueno quiero que me digan como se llaman que les gusta haver, sus cantantes preferidos, etc lo que uds. Quieran.**

**Ella iba llamando por orden de lista y todos íbamos diciendo lo que nos gustaba, pero todo eso paso volando y yo n o me di cuenta.**

**The Teacher: ",?,?,?,?,?,?,?".**

**Todos: Territorio Yamekgo, Territorio Yamekgo.**

**Todos me lanzaron cosas y reaccione, un poco desubicado, como un gato en una perrera jap, jap, jap, jap esta es una risa ironicaza que no creerán que me dio risa jap, jap, jap (sarcástica).**

**The Teacher: ",?,?,?,?,?,?,?".**

**Yo: ¡Aquí estoy!, ¿Qué paso? **

**The Teacher: Tienes que presentarte y decir lo que te gusta hacer.**

**Yo. Para qué si ya todos me conocen.**

**Todos: Por desgracia jajajajajajaja.**

**The Teacher: Pero yo no así que presentate.**

**Yo. Bueno me llamo "?", pero todos me dicen territorio Yamekgo, me gusta dibujar aunqu no lo hago nada bien, y no se hacer pero ni una cucaracha, y mis grupos preferidos son Los Melódicos, Las 5 Monedas, Abba, Henrry Estifen, Trino Mora, El Puma y otros grupos clásicos jejeje.**

**Majimboo: Pero si eso era lo que escuchaba mi abuela jap, jap, jap ,jap.**

**Esa estupida niña llamada Majimboo era gorda y fea, y se creía el ultimo bubaloo del desierto.**

**Majimboo: Dios además de se atrasado, eres un nerd en la música actual, lo que esta de moda ahora es el reguetone; me captas FEO!! **

**La Campana: RIMMMMM; RIMMMMM.**

**Por fin sonó el timbre, mi primer receso de secundaria, mi madre decía que debíamos alimentarnos bien, y por eso me hizo el desayuno y lo coloco en una lunchera. En este país solo se hace hasta 6to grado y es mucho ya que quienes llevan lunchera después de 5to grado son unos nerd, y los que la llevan después de 6to grado son unos súper nerd como yo. Todos me veían como a un naco como dicen en México.**

**Cuando abro mi lunchera, por cierto de los estupidos Teletubis, mi made me había enviado una sopa de espinaca, y como siempre de tarada se le olvido meter la cuchara, y de jugo una merengada de cambur ya se imaginaran como me pudo caer eso.**

**La Campana: RIMMMMM; RIMMMMM.**

**Termine de comer apresuradamente y corrí las escalera, cuando observo a una mujer muy atractiva de grandes curvas. Pero……. Para mi sorpresa cuando volteo era horrible; parecía un troll después de una batalla, además tenia una ferretería bucal que sobresalía de su boca, eso nos asusto uds, se imaginaran a 45 niños delante de eso.**

**Yo: Por favor Dios que esa cosa nos de clase**

**De repente la mujer horrible dice.**

**Mujer Horrible: Pashen todsh.**

**Ella hablaba casi todo con che y escupía todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. **

**Mujer Horrible: Buenosh díash mushashos, sho shoy la profeshora ****Shila Shishean****, y shoy shu profeshora de cashtechano, no vayhan a deshir que sho shoy la profeshora que habla ashi, camina ashi, she para ashi etc, nooo sho shoy la profesora ****Shila Shishean**** ta claro.**

**Ese día tuve la estupida idea de sentarme adelante para prestar atención, pero sin embargo termine todo escupido. La profesora camino hacia el centro del salón e hizo la siguiente interrogante.**

**Shila Shishean: ****Porqué de aquí a paca eshtan todosh mojadosh .**

**Se refirio de donde estaba parada hacía atrás.**

**Shila Shishean: y de aquí apasha están todosh shecosh, AH reshpondan.**

**Jalabol….: No profesorado que pasa es que no estamos mojados porque nos haya escupido, si no porque estamos sudando, lo que pasa es que no todos los días tenemos una hermosura alfrente, GUAKKK.**

**Shila Shishean: ****Y como me explicash losh de atrash.**

**Jalabol….: Es que los de atrás no la ven bien eso es todo.**

**Shila Shishean: ****Buenon uds. Losh de atrash me ven bien shi o no!!**

**Todos: NO!!**

**Shila Shishean: ****Entoncesh para la próxhima clashe losh de atrash she shientan adelante, eshta claro!! . Miren que a mi no me gushta repetir, no me gushta repetir, no me gushta repetir, no me gushta repetir, estha claro shi o no o she losh repito de nuevo.**

**Todos: O.O NOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Continuara…………………..**


End file.
